How Long
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: A songfic to fit my first one. Elizabeta's outlook on Austria and Prussia being together. How Long by Hinder


- Why'd you go and break what's already broken? I tried to take a breath but I'm already choking… -

To say that she was upset was an understatement. Elizabeta was not upset, she was pissed. How dare they? How dare they do such a thing? She walked into her house, slamming the door. Of course, she had to play nice in front of them. What would it look like if she was upset when they touched? When they kissed? Three years since she had been married to Roderich and the mere thought of it pissed her off. How long had their affair been going on? How long had they been... how long had they been… fucking before he chose to get the divorce? How long?

It all made sense. The way they acted towards each other. The glances, the stares. The way that Roderich defended the albino against her pan or words. He had claimed it was because Gilbert was family. Really? Family? What a fucking liar. Bastard. eyes closed against the tears that burned in her eyes. And in her mind she saw the night play out again. Every kiss, every touch, every innocent smile. How dare they?

- I try to remember to forget you. But I break down every time I do. It's left me less than zero, beat down and bruised... –

She walked into her room. All the things she had done for Roderich. All the times she shared with Gilbert. All of it was thrown to the wind. How could they betray her like this? Her words… spoken calmly to say she was okay. One big lie. There was no way she was going to be fine. Roderich was… gone. Taken by someone she considered to be her best friend. And he couldn't even tell her. So many years. So many years she had loved him and lived with him. When the Holy Roman Empire had ordered her to be his maid, she fit the role. She changed her attire. She changed her ways. Her attitude. She had been softer, kinder, gentler. Everything he had wanted.

Elizabeta could not stand it anymore. She started ripping the dress of her. The cloth easily fell away in strips. Her anger causing her nails to catch skin. Soon, lines of blood dripped down her body. Her undergarments were stained crimson as she looked in the mirror. A girl. She was a girl. It was her job to cook and clean and take care of everyone. And she had. She placed a hand on the mirror, having to prop herself up as she cried. Everything. She had changed everything to be the perfect woman for Roderich.

.- I can't seem to get my heart over you. 'Cause you creep into everything I do. And I'm dying to know how he touches you… -

As children, Gilbert and Elizabeta had been almost the exact same. Almost like brothers. The Austrian had hated him most of the time. Hated her! All because of how they behaved. Constantly, beating him down because it was fun and amusing to do so. It's what boys did. How could he… like that? How could he just… how? It was the question she kept trying to answer. Her reflection in the mirror looked strange to her now. A female body, dressed in lingerie to match her dress. Feliks had picked it out for her. And it was so foreign to her. All this for him. The ungrateful aristocrat. How foolish had she been to believe he had wanted this? Wanted her?

It was an easy thing to love the albino. After all, she did. But… she still felt so betrayed by the two of them. They hid it. Everyone in the world knew but her.

- I can tell you're lying when your lips move. 'Cause of the one lie 'It's not me. It's you.' –

Elizabeta was gone. No more pretending to b something she wasn't. She had been a boy when she was a child. She was tough and a fierce warrior when provoked. As a girl, she had picked up a frying pan and was a lot less prone to overreacting when pushed too far. She was so easily pushed around. So calm. So… weak. Now was a new day for her. There was no hand to hold and keep her down. There was no Roderich to force her into the life of a housewife. And there was no Gilbert to annoy her. She was alone in the world now.

She walked over to her closet, moving past the dress and the uniform. A long time ago, Gilbert and she had taken a little shopping trip. In their adventure, he had told her of how much he wanted to give her a life worth living. What a fucking joke. Already, her thoughts were changing. In fact, she was sounding like the albino. She pulled out a pair and jeans and a shirt. Today was the start of something new. It was worthless to think about them anymore. Her former friends…

- He says he wants to be friends. I took a big step back. He said he's sorry. With one finger, I said fuck that. -


End file.
